Sunset's new life in the wizard barristers dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have dead, but before their deaths, they transfer all their powers to Sunset and Twilight Sparkle had a crystal bloodline and she transfer it to Sunset. Sunset is so depressed that she decides to end it all by jumping off of the highest building at Canterlot High dly for Sunset a portal opens up and sends her to Wizard Barristers dimension. one shot


**AN: I own nothing**

**AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

**AN: Sunset hero uniform is orange and has a hood and the mask is red.**

**chapter one**

* * *

Sunset's friends have dead, but before their deaths, they transfer all their powers to Sunset and Twilight Sparkle had a crystal bloodline and she transfer it to Sunset. Sunset is so depressed that she decides to end it all by jumping off of the highest building at Canterlot High School.

Sadly for Sunset a portal opens up and sends her to Wizard Barristers dimension.

Cecil is about to unleash a fire ball when Sunset appears and she stands up looks around.

* * *

**Sunset's POV**

"Where am I?" I asked, "your in a court room that is being attack by a women with magic." said a girl with purple haired.

"Thanks for telling me but who the buck are you?"I asked, "I'm Cecil and looked out."said Cecil as the women is about to hit me with wave magic but I dodge the attack and form a fire ball in my hand and throw at the women but she dodges.

"Stand down or else?" I said in a boring tone, "no I won't stand down and I'll keep fighting until the end." said the women and she throws another wave attack at me and I put a shield up around me.

"Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit." I said as a pink crystal shield appears and protect me from harm.

"How are you so strong?"asked the women, "I'm not strong I'm just trying to find away out of here so I can jump off of the highest building and end my life." I said.

"Why would you want to end your life?"asked Cecil, "because I lost everything that held meaning to me."I said.

Everyone in the room is shocked but instead of trying to fight the women I let the women hit me with her wave magic when she attacks again.

"NOOO!"yelled Cecil and she unleashes a fire ball with kick and it hits the women but a gun shot finishes her off.

"How about you lived with me?"asked Cecil, "Sure but I'll have to find purposed for myself."I said.

With that said Cecil and I leave and we go to her office where I'm introduce to her co-workers and they seem nice except for one person but I could careless.

Cecil takes me home to her apartment and I decide to help people with my powers by going to school to become a wizard barrister.

I wake up early and go to school and two months have past and I finished up school and have become a wizard barrister and I work with Cecil at butterfly law office.

We get a case and we win but I could careless and we end up leaving for Canada by plane but I have a fear of heights but I don't show it and we finally land.

After an incident in Canada happens we end up going back to Japan and everything is back to normal but I'm thinking of my friends when I sense trouble and I decide to leave the office and I follow where my instincts and I see that Flash Sentry is robbing a bank and the police are there and they are about to kill him.

"Flash, what are you doing here?"I asked but he doesn't hear me and is about to shot someone with his gun when he turns around and sees me and puts the gun down.

"Flash, what's wrong?"I asked and he hugs me, "I missed you why did you try to commit suicide?"asked Flash Sentry.

"I couldn't live with myself for failing at protecting our friends and I blamed myself for everything that happened if only I stopped you sooner when you become influence by dark magic and used the magic to killed our friends and when they transfer their magic to me and I was able to saved you I felt like a disgrace." I said.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, IT WAS MINE WHEN I DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOU!"yelled Flash Sentry, "I tried everything to forget but I can't and now that your here we can start over but why are you robbing a bank?" I asked.

"I was trying to get your attention and I succeeded."said Flash Sentry, "ARE YOU A MAROON OR JUST PLAIN STUPID!"I yelled.

Everyone at the bank looks at us as if we're crazy that is when Cecil appears, "are you okay Sunset?"asked Cecil.

"I'm okay and this idiot is my best friend Flash Sentry." I said, "okay what?"asked Cecil.

"He is my ex-boyfriend and we become best friends about six months ago when my old friends were alive and before he killed them off." I said.

With that said Flash Sentry is sent to jail for the night and they let him go with a warning and I take him to my apartment next to Cecil's.

The next day we make it to my office, "Who is this?"asked one of my co-workers.

"This is my best friend Flash Sentry." I said with a smile on my face for the first time.

My coworkers are shocked about me smiling and I could careless.

"I'm here to say good bye we are leaving for good and we are going home."I said and my coworkers say good bye so does Cecil.

With that said I open a portal and it sends us home.

We lived happily ever after.

**the end **


End file.
